


Spider Webs

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Community: prowlxjazz, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz have an encounter on Dinobot Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider Webs

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

 

It had seemed like such a simple plan--take Jazz to Dinobot Island for a more peaceful atmosphere to train in. Prowl had accounted for the Dinobots and any interruptions they might cause, but he had forgotten about the island’s other inhabitant.

Blackarachnia had struck, silently and quickly, sometime after they had settled into meditation. Jazz hadn’t stood a chance when she paralyzed him and wrapped him in her webbing. Prowl hadn’t had time to react until it was too late.

“I really would have thought that you Autobots would have learned by now,” she snarled, nudging Jazz with one foot. “And yet you still insist on coming out here and meddling in my life.”

“This trip had nothing to do with you,” Prowl replied calmly. He had to stay calm or Jazz might not make it out of the situation alive. “We simply came for the solitude. Something you understand, I believe.”

She was angry--it showed clearly on her face--but he didn’t think it was entirely directed at them. “Optimus didn’t send you out here?”

“No,” the ninja replied. “In fact, he tried to persuade us to stay at the base.”

“You should have listened to him.” She kicked Jazz once, hard enough that Prowl noticed the Decepticon flinch from the pain of the impact. “Get out of here and leave me alone.”

He watched her as she flung a piece of web at a nearby tree and used it to pull herself away. “Optimus would welcome you if you decided to join us.”

She was moving away so quickly that he almost didn’t hear her reply. “Why do you think I stay here?”

He looked away from the place Blackarachnia disappeared into the trees and back to Jazz after her reply. They had been exceptionally lucky that she didn’t want a fight. And even more lucky that she had only paralyzed the other ninja instead of poisoning him as she was more fond of doing.

“You want to explain what just happened?” Jazz asked as Prowl removed the webbing.

“I …do not know.” Carefully he helped the Elite Guardsmech to his feet. “Do you feel able to walk yet?”

“Maybe. As long as I keep leaning on you.” Sluggishly, he put one arm around Prowl’s waist for support. “Why was she asking about Optimus?”

“I don’t know the specifics--Optimus has never shared them with me--but he knew her when they were younger.” Slowly, they began moving toward the dock. Blackarachnia might have let them go this time, but if they lingered, they could have a fight on their hands--one that Prowl wasn’t entirely sure they could win.

“He knew a Decepticon?” Jazz was clearly stunned.

“I think she was someone different then."


End file.
